1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a machine control gage system, which performs roundness and surface roughness measuring functions, and more particularly to a machine control gage system that performs roundness and surface roughness measuring functions of calculating roundness and surface roughness, etc. of a workpiece after machining.
2. Description of Related Art
A machine control gage system measures the size of a workpiece during machining so as to control machine tools in realtime in a production line, etc. For example, in a grinding apparatus, when the size of the workpiece measured during the machining reaches respective preset sizes, the machine control gage system commands the grinding apparatus to change the grinding from rough grinding to fine grinding and from the fine grinding to spark-out grinding, and to move a wheel spindle stock backward.
When the roundness and surface roughness of the workpiece machined by the machine tools with the conventional machine control gage system are measured, the workpiece must be unloaded from the machine tools on completion of the machining or in the middle of the production line. For this reason, the roundness and surface roughness of the workpiece cannot be automatically measured in the production line, and thus, the measurement is complicated.